Right Now
by missymagi
Summary: Clary's life takes a turn when Jace Wayland starts taking an interest in her, which might cause some tension with Clary's best friend, Alec...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

CPOV

"Gay," Alec scuffed to me.

I smirked, "Jace is sooo _not_ gay!"

"C'mon, Clary," He said. "Have you ever seen Jace stay with a girl for more than two days?"

"No, but that doesn't make him gay!" I nearly shouted. Alec just laughed and shook his head. "Seriously Magnus seems like a great guy, why don't you like him?"

"He's just not my type," Alec shrugged.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my brows, "And Jace Wayland is?"

"Yes," Alec grinned. "Yes he is."

"You are ridiculous!" I told him as we walked towards the cafeteria together.

Feeling a gaze on my back, I turned around and caught tawny eyes staring straight at me. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't break his gaze. It honestly made me feel awkward so I grabbed Alec's arm and hurried him inside the lunchroom.

Idris High was like your average high school. You got the smart ass jocks and the "it" girls who think they're all that. Then you got the wannabes who are just plain mean because they think they are awesome. But let us not forget the wonderful nerds who are socially awkward and the misfits and the "normal" people who lie in between the cracks of the social pyramid. Alec and I are fortunate to not even be on the pyramid since we are absolute nobodies.

Alec Lightwood, my best friend: my _gay_ best friend. We became besties when we started dating during the summer, but then he told me he was gay and we remained friends ever since. He was pretty hot and I admit I wish he wasn't gay. Alec had those deep blue eyes and raven black hair. About 6 foot in height. Why does he have to be gay? Well anyways, when he came out of the closet to his parents, they kicked him out. So ever since then, Alec has been living with me and my mom.

Alec at first was more reserved, but after being each other's only friends, I managed to break down his social barrier. Now I have the wild talkative Alec as a friend, but in public he still tends to be a little bit quiet.

I used to have another best friend, Simon Lewis. We were best friends up till last year, sophomore year. Around Christmas/Chanukah time, Simon confessed he was in love with me. We started dating till March. I broke up with him because I wasn't feeling any spark between us. Ever since then, he and I avoided each other.

"You know what?" Alec asked. "I was completely shocked that you and Lewis went out. I was positive he was gay. But then again, my gaydar needs some improvement."

"You got that right," I agreed. We went to our table which was in the back corner. No one really bothered us here. So it was all good. "Don't look now, but your crush has just entered," I murmured to Alec as Jace walked in.

Alec looked over, "How can you _not_ have a crush on _that_?" He pointed to Jace. "He's gorgeous!"

"And he's a know-it-all arrogant ass!" I told him.

"Yeah, but-" Alec was interrupted.

"Excuse me," We both looked over and saw Magnus Bane standing near us. "I'm having a party tonight and I think you two should come."

"I don't know," I said at the same time as Alec said, "Cool, we'd love to come."

"Great, I'll see you guys at 7 or whenever," Magnus walked off.

"Cool, we'd love to come?" I glared at Alec. "Why would you agree to that?"

"Well it's Friday and it's not like we have anything awesome planned…And the whole school goes to his parties…"

"You do know that the only reason we were invited to this is because Magnus is in love with you, right?"

"I can't help the advantages my sex appeal brings," Alec mischievously grinned.

I slapped him lightheartedly, "Oh shut up!"

"Hey, I'm going to throw out my water bottle, be right back," He got up and I quickly grabbed the bottle from him.

"It's because of you the world is a horrible place!" I scolded. "Recycle!" The recycling bin was outside the lunchroom and much farther away than the garbage can, which is why Alec insists on throwing it out instead.

I headed towards the blue bin and passed Simon's table. He was laughing and having a good time with his current girlfriend, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's twin sister. She and Alec don't talk much anymore ever since he came out of the closet. Mostly because she blames him for all the issues she has at home.

I threw the bottle into the bin and was about to walk away, until a finger lightly tapped my shoulder. It was Jace Wayland. "Hi?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Hey, Clary," he gave me a gentle smile. He knows my name? Thrill shot through me and caused me to miss what he just said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him.

Jace chuckled, "I asked if you know what the chem. homework is?" He pulled out a pen.

I looked on my hand because that's where I scribbled the homework pages on. "It's pages 320-325 in the textbook."

"Okay," he wrote it down on his arm. "Thanks."

I looked away for second, "You do know Mr. Hodge keeps the homework list outside the classroom door, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Jace grinned at me and then walked back into the cafeteria. I did the same and then I gushed to Alec about what had just happened.

XOXOX

"So what do you think?" I asked Alec. I was wearing black skinny jeans with black wedges and a tie-dye blue, frilly tank top.

"You look marvelous," he answered sounding bored. Style was not Alec's thing. I swear he was color blind with the weird clothes he puts on, but tonight he managed to dress normal. Wearing dark washed jeans and a grey tee-shirt.

"You look pretty dashing, yourself," I linked our arms together and we walked towards Alec's black Volvo.

I linked our arms once again as we rang Magnus's doorbell. Magnus looked sparkly as usual, but he looked surprised as well. He probably didn't expect us to show up.

"C'mon, Alec, I have something to show you!" Magnus pulled Alec away from me and Alec gave me an apologetic smile. I told him to go have fun.

Everyone was wasted or at least drinking. I totally do not belong here. I poured myself a drink and walked outside to get away from the mayhem. It was just as wild outside, but I found I quiet bench in the far right corner that no one was occupying.

I took a big sip of the drink in my hand. It burned my throat. I went to take another sip, but then the bench creaked causing me to drop my drink.

"Whoops," Someone commented. I looked at the person who had sat down next to me. "Didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"It's alright," I told him, who turned out to be Jace Wayland. "I shouldn't have been drinking anyways."

"You got that right," he beamed. "So what brings you here on this fine night?" His gold eyes looked almost silver in the moonlight.

"Gay love," I laughed at the thought of Alec being alone with Magnus and then Alec coming back covered in glitter. Jace cocked his head to the side in confusion. "My friend, not me," To clarify I'm not the gay one.

"Oh, good," Jace's grin returned. "I-"

"Yo, Jace, man, get over here!" Someone called to him. I think it was Sebastian Verlac, but who knows and who cares.

"Well, I'll see you around, Clary," he said and then got off the bench.

I watched him walk away just as Alec appeared. Him and Jace bumped into each other, Alec acted like it didn't happen and darted towards me. "Clary!" I smiled at him and I noticed he had glitter on his face. He sat down next to me and draped his arm around me. "Guess what!"

"What?" I said to him. He was telling me about him and Magnus, but I could hardly focus because Jace had turned around and gave Alec the death glare before he stalked away.

**Should I continue?**

**Life Sucks and Love is Tough are on hold till my friend gets back since those two stories were her idea…**

**HAPPY SHARK WEEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"So are you and Magnus officially a couple?" I asked Alec. He was driving us to school. Even though we live together, I barely saw him at all over the weekend.

He shook his head, "Nahhh, he's just for fun because I am completely convinced that Jace is the one for me."

"Don't string Magnus along!" I chastised him. "It's wrong!"

"Don't lecture me, woman," Alec smirked.

"I just don't want karma biting you in the ass," I warned.

He laughed, "Well it won't! Jace and I are meant to be together!" Alec insisted, "He just doesn't know it yet."

Over conversation continued on in school.

"You do know he hooked up with Aline at Magnus's party, right?" I asked him.

Alec grinned, "Yeah I do know that. But you know these rumors we hear about Jace are all the same. He hooked up with so and so. You never hear anyone saying he slept with-"

"Okay, okay," I stopped him short. "That's true, but maybe he's religious or something!"

"Good point. Well, I'll see you later, Clary," Alec said as he got up. "Oh and I won't be at lunch today because I'm going to hang out with Magnus."

"I'm actually jealous of you," I admitted. "My life is sooo boring and you are my only friend! Who am I supposed to sit with?"

"I don't know!" He yelled to me before heading to his class. Just as he was about to enter, he turned around. "Go socialize!"

"Ugh! You suck!"

I stomped away till I heard someone cough-laugh so I swiveled around to see Jace Wayland leaning against a locker. "Boy troubles, Fray?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sneered to him as I walked away ignoring the beat my heart just skipped. I don't know why I was rude to him. My tolerance for annoyance just seemed to wear thin around him.

XOXOX

The morning was a blur, but forth period was different than usual.

I sat at my lab desk in the back of the room, where I was pulling out my binder just as I heard the chair next to me move. "Hey, Kirk," Kirk was my lab partner and also one of Simon's best friends.

"I'm not Kirk," a beautiful masculine voice told me. The same voice I snapped at this morning…And the same voice that made my heart jump.

Without looking at him I said, "Why are you sitting in Kirk's seat, _Jace_," I put emphasis on his name.

"My lab partner is absent because she has mono," he said.

I looked at him. His tawny eyes rendered me speechless, almost. "And…" I urged him to continue.

"_And_ she got mono from _your_ partner," He looked as though he were fighting a smile. "Ergo, we are now partners, temporarily, of course."

"Oh," I was struck dumb. Alec would love to be in this situation.

Jace frowned, "Why do I get the feeling you don't like me?"

"Huh?" I stupidly said. "I mean, I don't have an opinion about you, Jace."

"Oh," Now it was his turn to be stumped.

"Okay, class, settle down! Today we will be just taking notes!" Mr. Hodge said. "Binders out!"

My notes on polar bonding were barely legible because Jace and I kept bumping arms. I tried to ignore it, but every time we touched, my stomach did flips. "Switch seats with me!" I hissed to him.

"Why?" He whispered.

I whispered back, "You're left handed and I'm right handed."

"And you have red hair and I have blond," Jace retorted. "So?"

"We keep bumping arms," I tried to keep my voice low, but it was so hard not to snap at Jace.

Jace gave me a lopsided grin, "Oh I thought you were just trying to cop a feel." He shrugged and got up and we switched.

The bell eventually rung and I quickly packed my bag. Jace left without saying another word to me. I walked out to the hallway, deciding what I should do. I could either eat lunch alone like a loser or I could skip eating and go in the library. I guess library will be the winner.

I saw Jace in the hallway on the way to the library at a locker, presumably his. Jace looked over his shoulder and waved me over. I bit my lip and came to him. "Hey," He looked cheery.

"Hi," I greeted. "What's up?

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to help you out," he said.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side.

He licked his lips making mine feel suddenly dry, "Well you were checking me out from a distance so I figured you'd rather do it up close, but you were obviously too embarrassed to do so and me being nice and all-"

I stopped him short, "Wow you are something else, Jace." I shook my head and started to walk away.

"C'mon, Fray!" He shouted. "Just admit it. You want me!"

"You wish!" I gave him one last look. He had a huge grin on his face and continued rummaging through his locker. He bent down and you could see what a well defined butt he had. I continued my journey to the library- which was short lived.

"Clary!" I spun around and saw Alec. I stopped walking so he could catch up. My eyes wandered over to Jace. His stance was stiff and his hands balled up as he stuffed them in his pocket. And just like at Magnus's party, Jace Wayland was giving Alec Lightwood the death stare.

"Hey, Alec," A big smile formed on my face.

He finally reached me, "I felt bad about the thought of ditching you so I decided not to ditch you."

"Awww," I linked our arms. "I'm so glad you felt bad. You deserved the guilt."

"Oh shut it!" Alec and I made our way to the cafeteria.

"Magnus ditched you, didn't he?" I gave Alec a sly look.

"What? No!" Alec scuffed. I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, he ditched me."

"Poor you," I beamed then I looked over my shoulder to see if Jace was still watching us, but he wasn't there.

XOXOX

"So Jace is your temp lab partner?" Alec looked awed.

I nodded, "Yep. Aren't I a lucky girl?"

"The luckiest," Alec gave me an envious glare. "You don't even appreciate this opportunity!"

"You and Jace would make a great pair." I stated. "You love him and he loves himself."

"I'm sure that cocky exterior of his is to hide the pain he really feels," Alec sighed in a dreamlike state.

"Don't go all insightful on me, Alec." I bit my lip and looked over at Jace's table. He was laughing and seemed to be having a good time. Does he even know what pain feels like?

Alec smirked, "I can't help it. It comes with the perks of being gay."

Isabelle Lightwood walked by our table once we started eating. She didn't even glance at Alec. "Are you ever going to talk to her?"

"Yeah," Alec looked over at her. "But only if she stimulates it first."

"C'mon, Alec," I said. "You need to man up! This thing will never be resolved if you guys both keep waiting for the other person to talk first!"

"And you say I'm insightful?" He teased.

I sheepishly grinned, "Can't help it; comes with the perks of being an artist."

"Ha, like you can even consider yourself an artist." Alec gave a dry laugh, "You haven't sketched since you broke up with Simon, last year, might I add. Oh and speaking of "manning up", you need to face your fears and talk to Simon!"

"Damn it," I muttered. "I'm such a hypocrite."

"That you are, my friend," Alec sighed. "That you are."

**Thanks for reviewing/subscribing/favoriting**

** Hope you all liked this chapter! **

**And once again: HAPPY SHARK WEEK **

**Review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"Clary, I'm going out," Alec said to me as he walked into my bedroom.

"But it's a school night," I pointed out.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the heads up, _Mom_."

"Anytime,_ Son,_" I said.

Alec laughed, "Look, I'm sorry for almost ditching you at school today."

I waved him off, "Whatever, just go have fun."

Alec left and I tried to figure out my chem. homework. Thanks to Jace, I had no idea how to bond elements. Why did he distract me so much?

I signed onto AIM. I only used AIM to talk to Simon, but since we broke up, I haven't been on. I checked my buddy list and saw that he was logged in. I let out a sigh of relief because this meant Simon hadn't blocked me.

Maybe Alec is right; I should just "man up" and talk to Simon, right now, but maybe that would make me seem like such a coward. I should probably speak to him in person.

I jumped. A chat box appeared on my screen. I felt my heart racing. Maybe it was Simon. I looked at the box and I let out a breath that I'd been holding in. It wasn't Simon. Though it wasn't someone I'd ever expect either...

_JaceTheMan: heyy _

_xOclaryOx: hi wutsup?_

_JaceTheMan: nmu?_

_xOclaryOx: nm_

_JaceTheMan: cool _

_xOclaryOx: yupp_

Then Jace logged off. Well that was pretty awkward…

I looked over at Simon's screen name. It was now or never…

_xOclaryOx: hey_

Simon logged off about a minute later.

XOXOX

It was the next day and Alec and I were in the car together going to school.

"So how was your night with Magnus?" I asked him.

Alec licked his lips, "It was fun. We just talked and went out to eat. How was your night?"

"It was really weird," I admitted. "Jace IMed me."

"He _what_?" Alec sputtered.

"Jace," I said. "He instant messaged me, you know, _IM_?"

"I know what _IM_ means, Clary," Alec said. "What did he say?"

"It was pretty awkward actually," I told him our conversation word for word.

"Wow," Alec said in awe. "I wonder what that was all about."

I nodded my head, "Me too. And that's not all. I messaged Simon and he logged off like a minute later."

"Seriously?" Alec blinked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well I guess I did and apparently he still wants nothing to do with me," I sighed. "It's your turn."

"My turn?" Alec looked contorted. He knew what I meant.

"Don't play dumb," I chastised. "Go talk to Isabelle! Today!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled as we got out of his car and walked into school.

XOXOX

The first three periods flew by. On my way to forth period, something caught my attention. Two somethings to be exact. It was Alec and Isabelle. They were in a deserted hallway. I crept to the corner of the hallway I was in and peered over. I heard them pretty clearly.

"Izzy, will you please talk to me!" Alec begged her.

Isabelle folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, Alec, what do you want to talk about." Before Alec could answer, she continued. "Oh wait, how about we talk about how _you_ replaced _me_ with that stupid redheaded girl?"

"I did not replace you, Iz!" Alec tried to reason with her.

"Yes you did! She was the first to know you are gay!"

Alec threw his arms up, "Of course she was the first to know! She was my girlfriend at the time! And she told me everything, so I owed Clary the truth to why I was breaking up with her!"

"Well then why did you move in with her right after you came out of the closet?"

"Mom and dad kicked me out!" Alec exclaimed. "And you wouldn't even talk to me!"

Isabelle's face paled, "Alec, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't," he snapped. "You never bothered to hear my side of the story."

"What are we watching?" Someone whispered into my ear.

I jumped and gasped. The person started laughing as I whirled around. Of course it was Jace. "Were you spying on me, spying on them?"

"Yes," he admitted with no shame. "Yes I was."

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged carelessly, "Why not? You fascinate me."

"I do?" I felt myself melting into his intense gaze. As if those beautiful gold eyes held all the secrets of the universe.

"Yeah, you do," Jace gave me a small smile. "C'mon we are late for chem." I followed him into our chem. class. I didn't realize how late I was, I mean _we_ were.

"So how much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked him.

"Absolutely nothing," he said. I looked at him to see if he was lying. From the looks of it, he was telling the truth.

XOXOX

The whole class was chaotic when Jace and I walked in. Everyone was loud and sitting on the desks. I guess Mr. Hodge wasn't here today since there was an old lady asleep on the desk. Well, I hoped she was sleeping…

"Do you think that lady is asleep or dead?" Jace asked me.

I bit my lip, "No idea." We sat in our seats in the back of the room. Part of me was surprised that Jace sat with me instead of going over to his friends. "So why did you message me last night?"

"Huh?" He looked momentarily confused. "Oh that?" Jace's face flushed as he rubbed his head. "I just wanted to make sure that was your actual screen name." I knew he was lying, but I didn't press.

"Oh," I pursed my lips. "Where did you get my screen name anyways?"

"Facebook," he answered coolly.

"Right," I mentally slapped myself for not thinking that.

"So how long have you and Alec been together" He abruptly asked.

I looked at him for a second. He was completely serious. I started hysterically laughing. Jace thought Alec and I were together? How could he _not_ know Alec was gay?

Jace looked uncomfortable. "Y-yo-you thought Al-Alec was my boyfriend?" Tears were leaking down my face from laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing!" Jace stood up and slapped his hand over my mouth. "It was a serious question!" That shut me up. I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding and sparks were coming off his hand. Jace let go of my mouth and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Alec and I were only together over the summer." I told him once I was able to breathe again. "He's gay."

"Oh," Jace's face went back to normal. "Well I'm use to people turning gay because of me. Completely natural."

I bit my lip, if only Jace knew Alec had a serious crush on him…

The classroom door suddenly opened, "Excuse me," it was Simon. "Mr. Herondale wanted me to tell you guys to lower your voices otherwise he will get the principal." Everyone listened and lowered their voices. Simon's gaze swept over the whole room. His gaze almost reached me, but I took action quick. I jumped out of my seat and hid behind Jace. I buried my head into his back. Jace instantly froze.

"He's gone," he said after a few seconds later.

I let go of Jace's shirt and sat back down. My face was beet red. I knew he was looking at me with puzzling eyes, but I tried my best to ignore him.

"You know, I'm not a shield," he said.

"Whatever," I muttered and then I absently chewed my nails for the remainder of the period.

XOXOX

On my way to lunch, I saw Jace and Kaelie walking hand-in-hand in the same direction as me. I guess this is Jace's flavor of the week. Alec had told me he and Magnus are hanging out at lunch for real this time.

Since Alec was all macho before, talking to Isabelle, I guess I have to talk to Simon, face-to-face.

I watched Jace and Kaelie kiss before Kaelie left. I guess Kaelie didn't have this lunch period. Jace looked over towards me and I dropped my gaze. He waited by the doors till I arrived. "Betcha wished that those were your lips, huh, Fray?" He teased.

"Of course, Jace," I played back.

"Where's your friend?" He asked.

"Not here," I replied.

Jace raised a brow, "Who are you going to sit with then?"

"I'm not going to sit; I'm going to talk." I left Jace once I spotted Simon.

I walked over to his table. He was sitting with his pals Eric and Maia. "Simon, we need to talk."

He looked up at me and nodded. We walked over to the table Alec and I usually sat at. Jace caught my eye and gave me a respectful nod, as if to say, "You're doing the right thing."

"Why aren't we friends anymore, Simon?"

He swallowed, "We broke up and things got awkward."

"Bull shit. Do you still like me?" I asked. I felt antsy, especially because I felt Jace's stare burning a hole through me.

"I…I," Simon was lost for words.

"Do you want to be friends again?" I asked another question.

"I…I" Simon started to stumble again.

"You what, Simon?" Simon's face paled as his eyes darted across the room. Then he grabbed my face and smashed his lips onto mine. I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. Then I smacked him. "You have a _girlfriend!"_ I shouted at him before storming off.

Tears flooded my eyes. I hurried out of the cafeteria. My eyes met Jace's. He was out of his seat and had a strange look on his face.

Once I got out, I found an empty classroom and let the tears flow. "Clary! Clary!" It sounded like Jace. I looked up through my tear stained eyes. It was Alec. "What's wrong?"

"Simon! He-he kissed me!" I wept. Alec pulled me into a hug.

"That bastard," he muttered. "C'mon, let's go home." Alec held me close as we walked out. I saw Jace getting scolded by some lunch aid. I wonder what that's all about…

As we headed out of the school, we passed the nurse's office. My eye's wandered inside. I spotted Simon holding his hand to his nose with blood gushing all over.

What the hell?

**Thanks soo much for the reviews and support!**

**Anyone excited for Big Brother tonight? I like Lawon, but he's too much of a floater, so I hope Rachel stays! And I hope Brendon or Dom come back! **

**Review/Subscribe/Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

"I still can't believe that jackass kissed you!" Alec exclaimed. "He has some nerve kissing you while he's dating my sister!"

"I hate him for that," I sighed heavily. "I can't believe I actually thought we could have a civil conversation."

Alec pursed his lips, "Why did you break up with him anyways?"

"I wasn't feeling anything. I got no butterflies in my stomach when I saw him and I felt no jolts of electricity when he touched me."

"Well on the bright side," he said. "I spoke to Isabelle today."

"I know," I sheepishly grinned. Alec's brows furrowed so I continued, "I was eavesdropping."

"Of course you were," Alec gave me a small grin back. "Well I'm going to head off to bed, g'night."

"G'night," I said. It was only ten. I wonder what's got him so beat…

XOXOX

After a few minutes of biting my lip, I decided to sign on AIM and confront Simon about today. Simon was logged on.

_xOclaryOx: y did u kiss me? and u better answer _

_SimonLewis: im rly sry clary_

_SimonLewis: I just wanted to make iz jealous_

_xOclaryOx: why?_

_SimonLewis: she cheated on me_

_xOclaryOx: well thats a crappy excuse_

_SimonLewis: thx I didnt realize_

Then Simon signed off. I was still pissed at him, but at least I know he doesn't still like me. I was just about to sign off when I got a message from Jace.

_JaceTheMan: Hey little girl, isn't it past your bed time?_

_xOclaryOx: oh drats ur rite =O plz dnt tell my mommy_

_xOclaryOx: and wow u rite so proper_

_JaceTheMan: haha I won't, don't you worry. And of course I write proper. I'm a proper guy. ;)_

_xOclaryOx: lol yeaa u r rlyyy proper…well im guna go to bed_

_xOclaryOx: nite_

_JaceTheMan: What? Already?_

_xOclaryOx: yess good nite!_

_JaceTheMan: Do you want me to swing by your house to join you? ;)_

_xOclaryOx: o shut up! now im rly logging off now! once again bye!_

_JaceTheMan: Wait!_

_xOclaryOx: waitinggg…._

_JaceTheMan: Are you alright?_

_xOclaryOx: yeaa…y?_

_JaceTheMan: I meant after today…with the whole Simon thing._

_xOclaryOx: oh that….yea of course im alright_

_JaceTheMan: You didn't seem alright..._

I signed off on him. I was so not in the mood to discuss me and Simon with him. Then I passed out on my pillow.

XOXOX

"So I messaged Simon, again, last night," I told Alec the following morning in the car on the way to school.

He looked surprised, "You did? What happened?"

"I asked him why he kissed me and he said he wanted to make Isabelle jealous because she cheated on him."

"My sister would never cheat on anyway," Alec firmly stated.

"Never said she would," I muttered.

"Are you guys' buds again?" He asked.

I shrugged, "No idea."

XOXOX

School went on like normal, sort of. I just passed my math test with a 65. I also got a 70 on my English quiz. Why was I doing so bad lately?

"Hey," some girl tapped my back. I turned around. It was Isabelle Lightwood.

"Hi?" My eyes squinted in confusion.

She crossed her arms over her chest, big chest might I add, making me feel even more flat chested than usual, "Clary, right?" I nodded. She towered over me, "I don't know who you think you are kissing _my_ boyfriend like that, but let me tell you-"

"That's enough, Iz," I whirled around. Jace standing right behind me, glowering, "It was your scum of a boyfriend who kissed _her_," he pointed at me, "not the other way around." I moved closer to him, unconsciously.

"Why would he cheat on me?" Her eyes filled with tears, "I mean look at me! I'm hot!" Was everyone self-absorbed these days, I wondered.

"He thought you cheated on him so he wanted to make you jealous," I told her.

Isabelle looked even more distraught, "I would never cheat!"

"Well you should be telling this to Simon, not us," Jace said.

"Your right," Isabelle scurried off.

I looked over at Jace, "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," he gave me a small grin, but it seemed fake. He also did a nervous swallow and walked away.

**Once again, thanks sooo much for reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! **

**Continue reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

I began to wonder if I should consider Jace a friend. He was already seated at our lab table when I arrived to chem. His gold hair was tousled as if he'd been tugging at it. He was fiddling with his thumbs. This was pretty odd considering Jace always talks to his friends before chemistry begins.

"Hi," I greeted once I sat down. Jace gave me a head nod in acknowledgement then he got up and started talking to his other friends. With a sigh, I doodled my name all over my notebook.

As class went on, Jace continued to ignore me. Maybe I was being paranoid. So what if Jace wasn't talking to me. He did stand up for me when Isabelle started yelling at me for kissing Simon…

Just as the bell rang, I tapped Jace's shoulder before he could leave, "Did you punch Simon?"

He blinked, "Huh?"

"Yesterday," I clarified. "Were you the one who punched Simon after he kissed me?"

"Oh," He rubbed his golden head rigorously, "I-"

"Clary," Someone taped me on the shoulder. Turning around, it was Alec. "I need to tell you something!" He looked pretty eager. His deep blue eyes sparkled like the crystal clear ocean of the Bahamas.

"Okay," I said. I got up and gave Jace a weary look, but he didn't see it. He was too busy staring at Alec.

"Hey, Alec," Jace stood up.

Alec's eyes popped open, "Hey, Jace." I choked back a laugh. "Supp?" Alec was obviously trying to sound cool.

"Nothing much," he replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch with me or something."

"I'd like that," Alec grinned.

"Great," said Jace. "I'll meet you outside the school." He waved Alec a goodbye and completely ignored me. I guess I should stop considering him a friend...

"Well that was weird," I commented once Jace left.

Alec beamed, "I've been waiting a life time for that."

"So what did you want to tell me?" I needed to change the subject.

Alec's grin brightened even more, which I didn't even know was possible, "Isabelle wants to have dinner with me tonight!"

I smiled, "Wow, Alec, that's great!"

"I know," he said. "And we actually had a normal conversation today!"

"So first your sister asks you out and now Jace," I raised my brows. "Look at you, Lil Ms. Popularity!"

"That's _Mr._ Popularity, thank you very much," he was still grinning.

"My bad," I laughed as we walked out of the classroom. "So I guess I'll go to the library for lunch then?"

"I'm sure Magnus would sit with you," Alec said.

I pursed my lips, "Then I'd have to tell him you're on a "date" with Jace Wayland." I used air quotes around the word _date_.

"You could always plead the fifth," he tossed at me. "And don't use air quotes! It's a real date! Jace is _gay_! Trust me!"

"I still think your gaydar is malfunctioning," I teased. "Or maybe it's your hormones fogging it up."

"Oh shut up," he hugged me goodbye before heading towards the school exit.

XOXOX

I slowly made a grudging journey to the library. Just as I was about to enter, a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Clary!" I turned around. Simon was standing there, grinning. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and Isabelle at lunch today?"

I blinked, "I, uh…Sure."

"Great," Simon kept his huge grin as he led me over to his lunch table. Isabelle Lightwood was already sitting there. It was funny how her onyx colored eyes became so warm and welcoming compared to the morning where they were stone cold.

"Hey," she greeted me.

I shyly said, "Hi." I took a sit next to Simon, which was across from no one.

We were all quite till Isabelle broke the silence. "So Clary, I wanted to thank you for helping me patch up things with Simon and my brother."

"Oh," I smiled. "You are welcome."

"And I am sorry for snapping at you earlier," she said. "I was just jealous that you and Alec became so close and then you and Simon kissed and…"

"Don't worry about it," I waved her off. "The past is the past." Though I was still secretly scared she'd snap at me again…

"That's right," Simon joined in. "Clary, do you think we could become friends again?"

"I'd love that, Simon!" I beamed as I took a bite of my apple. Isabelle then took a bite of her salad and Simon bit into his turkey sandwich.

"So when did you and Jace become friends?" Simon asked between mouthfuls.

Isabelle added, "Yeah, are you guys like together or something?"

I blushed, "What? No! We are _not_ together and we are certainty _not_ friends!"

"Well then why did Jace punch me right after I kissed you?" Simon countered.

That made my eyes go wide, "So he _did_ punch you! I knew it!"

"So if you guys aren't even friends," Isabelle inquired, "then why did he defend you today when I started yelling at you?"

"I honestly have no idea," I exhaled. "You know, he could be _gay_, which would explain why he's out on a date with your brother right now."

"_Alec_ is out to lunch with _Jace_?" She looked bemused.

I nodded, "Yup."

XOXOX

School finally ends and I made my way over to Alec's parking spot. Since the school is pretty big, they have raffles each semester for a spot and luckily Alec won one.

I didn't see Alec's black Camaro from the distance, but I still made the journey to the back of the school lot. The car wasn't there. I was going to kill him. I pulled out my phone as it buzzed. It was a text from Alec.

_Hey! Im out with isabelle right now. Sry i had to ditch u! Plz dont kill me! _

I groaned. Now I had to walk home, which was a ridiculously long walk…

A car drove near me as I made my journey home. Then the car slowed and I heard the window roll down. I looked over. It was Jace. "Hey, Fray."

"Hey," I smiled. Maybe he will offer me a ride! "Did you have fun with Alec?"

Jace smirked, "Jealous that I asked him to hang out and _not _you?"

"You wish," I said.

"So where is Alec?" he inquired. "Doesn't he usually take you home?"

"Yeah he does," I answered. "But he ditched me for his sister. So now I'm stuck walking a painfully long walk home." I wonder if he understood my hint…

"Man that must suck," he said to me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Fray."

"Bye," I whispered back. I doubt he heard me.

He drove away.

**Thanks for all the reviews and support for my story!**

**Any One Tree Hill fans pissed off about this upcoming season? I can't believe Nathan isn't going to be in like the first 7 episodes! At least it's the last season…**

**Continue reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

The school week was finally over since today was Friday. School was alright today. Jace didn't talk to me at all, but he did ask Alec to have lunch with him again. Obviously Alec said yes, but I wasn't really bothered by him ditching me now that Simon and I are friends again. Simon even ditched his chem. class to come into mine, which was great because I was starting to feel like a friendless loser, since, like I said before, Jace didn't talk to me.

Alec didn't ditch me after school today, so I rode home with him. "So are you finally ready to tell me about yesterday and today?" I asked him.

Alec grinned, "It was great. Jace took me to this sports club yesterday, where we just played foosball and talked about school and teachers we hate. Then Isabelle and I went to this small café. She told me about how things are at home." His face grew sullen.

I asked, "So what's going on at home?"

"My mom told Isabelle that she cheated on dad awhile back."

"Oh," I blinked in astonishment. "I don't know what to say."

Alec gave me a reassuring smile, "Sometimes saying nothing is the best thing to say."

I giggled, "I love it when you go deep on me."

"I know you do." He laughed too.

"So what did you and Jace do today?" I asked when I realized he only told me about yesterday.

Alec's face fell, "Jace took me back to the sports club and we played ping pong."

"Was your date everything you dreamed of?" I joked.

Alec pursed his lips, "Well…I wouldn't _exactly_ call it a "date" per se…"

"Oh and why not?" I asked.

His sapphire eyes darkened, "He kept asking questions…"

Why was he being so _ominous_? "About…?"

"You," Alec pushed open the car door and ran off. It took me a few minutes to realize we were home. I slowly climbed out of the car. My head was throbbing with confusion. Why was _Jace_ asking questions about _me_?

I ran into the house after Alec. I needed to find out what Jace was asking. "Alec!" I screamed. "We aren't done talking yet!" He didn't respond to me so I barged into his bedroom. Alec was lying on his bed with headphones in his ear. I could hear the loud rock music blasting out of his ears, but I couldn't make out the song.

He looked up at me and sat up, "What?" he asked.

"We aren't done talking!" I scolded.

Alec exhaled. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"What did Jace ask?" I was dying to know the answer.

Alec's eyes drifted away from mine as if he were trying to remember, "He wanted to know how many guys you've dated."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said at least 2," Alec told me. His eyes flashed back to mine. "He also wanted to know if you and Simon were getting back together."

"And what did you say?" My heart was beating fast.

"I said I don't think so," Alec licked his lips. "And then Jace asked if you still had feelings for Simon. I told him no. And that was it."

"Wow that's-"

"Oh wait," He cut me off. "On the way back to school he asked me if you ever talked about him and so I asked why does it matter and Jace just shrugged and said that it doesn't."

"Oh," I bit my lip. Alec looked upset. Maybe that's because Alec thinks that Jace likes me which would make Jace straight. "Alec, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," he said. He tried to smile, but he failed miserably. "If it's alright, I'd like to me alone tonight."

"Yeah," I said. "Sure. I was going to the movies with Simon and Isabelle anyways."

"You are going with them _alone_?" He raised his eyebrows.

My brows furrowed. "No, they are setting me up on a blind date."

"Oh, good luck with that," Alec grinned. "I was afraid you would be the third wheel."

XOXOX

"Hey, guys!" I greeted when I found Simon and Isabelle standing outside the theatre. It was pretty chilly night. I mentally chastised myself for not bringing a coat.

"Hi, Clary," they both greeted back.

"So is my date here yet?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's the one in the darkish red shirt," Isabelle said. I turned around and almost gasped aloud. She did _not_ just set me up with _Jace_. He was standing there, in a darkish red shirt, laughing with a group of people around him. His gaze snapped onto mine and his eyes went wide. "The one next to Jace," Isabelle added.

I wanted to yell at her, but I reframed from doing so. Jace's eyes were so enticing, that it was almost impossible for my eyes to look away, but I managed. I saw a guy wearing a lighter red shirt. He was tan and had dark hair. "What's his name?"

"Raphael," Simon answered me.

"Oh, right," I said. "I remember seeing him around school."

"Yeah," Simon said, "I think he was in our English class last year."

Simon waved Raphael over to us. I snuck a quick peek at Jace. He was still staring at me. Raphael walked over with a huge grin on his face. "You must be Clary," he said to me. I nodded. He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, "I'm Raphael," he kissed my hand, causing me to blush. His Spanish accent was kind of hot, I had to admit, but I couldn't help glancing over at Jace. He had his arm wrapped around some blonde girl, I think her name was Kaelie, and gave her cheek a small kiss.

With a sigh, we all headed inside.

XOXOX

"So what movie are we seeing?" I asked. I realized I had no idea as we made our way to the seats. I didn't even get to look at the ticket because Raphael bought it for me.

"Don't Be Afraid of the Dark," Raphael told me.

"Oh," I said. "Isn't that rated R?"

Isabelle giggled, "Yes, it is."

"So how did we get in?" I asked. I was really confused. I mean we did just hand our tickets to the ticket guy and he let us through, without checking ID…

"I know the ticket guy," Raphael grinned. Isabelle giggled some more.

"Oh, great," I smiled. Raphael wrapped his arm around my shoulder, once we took our seat. He pulled me close to him. I wanted to move away, but Raphael's hold was too strong. The previews were still going on when Raphael pulled my face up to his. He kissed me very roughly and it was pretty sloppy. Again I tried to pull away, but his embrace was too much. We broke apart when we heard, "JACE!" We both looked over. Kaelie was drenched and was standing over Jace. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! UGH!" She grabbed someone's popcorn bag and dumped it over his head. She then stormed out. Jace didn't run after her. He just sat there shaking the popcorn off himself while his friends laughed.

Just as the movie started, my phone buzzed. It was Alec. I ran out of the theatre and went outside. "Hello?"

"_Hey,_ _Clary, sorry to call you during your date, but I was wondering, when's your mom coming home tonight?"_

"Um, not till one, probably," I said. "She's on a date. Why?"

"_I'm having Magnus over,_" he said and then he hung up.

"Goodbye," I snapped to the phone. I walked back inside and went towards my theatre.

"Excuse me, miss," someone called to me. I turned around. It was some movie theatre guy. "May I see your ticket?"

"Uh, yeah sure," I looked around my purse, but I couldn't find. My face was heating up. I looked in my pockets also. Still nothing…Then I remembered Raphael never gave me my ticket… "Uh, my date has it…"

"Sorry, I can't let you back in," he told me.

"She's telling the truth," I looked over and saw Jace walking towards us. "She left for some air because the movie scared her. Here's her ticket." He gave it to the guy.

"Oh alright then," The movie guy let me through. "Enjoy the movie."

"He's lying!" Someone snapped. Jace and I both turned around. Kaelie was standing there. Still wet. "That's the asshole who dumped his soda all over me. I was his date!"

Then one thing led to another and Jace and I were both kicked out of the theatre…

XOXOX

"Well this sucks," Jace muttered once we were outside.

"It's your fault. Why did you dump soda all over her?" I asked.

"I didn't _dump_ it on her, I _spilt_ it and she freaked out!" Jace exclaimed.

"Whatever you say," I giggled.

Jace glowered, "And it wasn't _my_ fault. It was _yours_."

"Really?" I asked. "Was I the one who threatened the theatre guy with a straw?"

"No," Jace bitterly spat. "_You're _the one who was sucking faces with some guy you just met."

"What?" I my eyes went wide. "That has nothing to do with anything!"

Jace wouldn't look at me. He was looking off into the distant with his arms crossed, wearing a scowl. "You're right. It doesn't."

He walked away leaving me alone in the parking lot.

**So hurricane Irene managed to knock my power out for three days :/ . Thank you ever sooo much Irene! **

**And thanks to my lovely sister dearest, the only song I listened to for those three days was, FRIDAY! So thanks to you also Rebecca for that wonderful song!**

**Speaking of Friday…Today its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Did you guys know yesterday was Thursday? And today is Friday? And tomorrow is Saturday? And then Sunday supposedly comes after…**_**wards? **_**Well who would have thunk it?**

**Thanks sooo much for reviewing/subscribing/favoriting!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

_Well hell, he is not going to leave me here!_ I ran to catch up with Jace.

"Why are you following me," Jace asked, sharply.

"There is not a chance in hell you are leaving me alone in a dark parking lot!" I snapped. "And since this whole mess is your fault, you have to redeem yourself."

We made it over to his car. "And how am I supposed to redeem myself?"

"By giving me a ride home, duh." I said as I climbed into his car.

Jace sighed and started to drive. The car was silent. It was one of those awkward/very tense silences. I wanted to ask him why he cared about me kissing Raphael, but I didn't want to make him angrier.

Alec would love to hear about tonight. He would just die of laughter when I tell him about how Jace threatened that poor guy with a straw, a bendy straw none the less.

"Shit," I muttered as I remembered that Alec was having Magnus over.

"What's wrong," Jace asked. He didn't sound pissed anymore.

I lightly chewed my bottom lip, "Alec has a date over, right now."

"So…?" Jace drawled.

"So I don't have anywhere to go." I frowned. Jace suddenly sat up straight.

"Do you want to…I don't know, maybe, come over my house?" Jace asked. I gave him a sideways-glance. He wasn't looking at me and he was very stiff.

"Uh, sure, I guess," I mentally slapped myself. _Why did I agree_?

XOXOX

The rest of the ride continued in awkward silence with both of us throwing each other cautious glances. I fiddled with a lock of my hair until we arrived to his house.

He pulled up to a decent looking house that was very dark. _I guess no one is home_.

Jace unlocked his house door and walked inside. I slowly followed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

His house was very pristine. It looked almost unlivable. _I bet his room is a pigsty_. I mean he is a boy and all, and aren't boys usually very messy? Alec's room was pretty messy.

I noticed Jace staring at me and I quickly looked away, my face was heating up. I heard Jace chuckle and I quickly cursed myself, mentally, for being shy.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested.

"What?" I blurted out. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. "I mean, lead the way."

Jace's brows furrowed, "Okay." He opened a plain brown door to reveal a plain white room. "Well this is my room." He said.

I stared at him for a moment to see if he was kidding, but he wasn't. The room had a white bedspread, wooden floors, white walls, and a desk with a white laptop. There was a TV across from his bed. No trophies, no posters or pictures, no nothing. "It's so…_white_."

"I guess," he said, while rubbing his golden head. I kicked off my sandals and sat cross-legged on Jace's bed. "Anything in particular you would like to watch?" he asked me while he took a seat next to me.

I shook my head suddenly unable to speak. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. _What is wrong with me? It's just Jace._

"Look, Clary, I'm sorry for getting us kicked out of the movie theatre and I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said. He must have mistaken my silence as anger.

"It's alright," I exhaled, trying to calm my beating heart. "You saved me from getting slobbered on."

"That kiss did look pretty nasty," Jace grinned at me. My breathing was starting to get heavy.

"TODAY'S WEATHER," the TV turned on.

I shrieked and jumped, surprised by the TV. "Jeez," Jace said. "You didn't even see the horror movie and yet you're so jumpy."

"I'm not normally like this," I admitted. "I don't really know why I'm acting like this," I murmured aloud.

He turned the TV off and turned his body around to face me completely. "I know why you're acting like this."

"You do?" I felt myself pale.The way he was looking at me was as if he could see through me. His gold eyes captured my eyes.

"Yeah, it's a pretty common effect I have on all girls." He grinned.

"Oh shut up," I quickly looked away.

"But in all seriousness, I do know why you're nervous." I looked back over at him. "You think you're going to 'jump my bone'," he used air quotes around "jump my bone." "Because you've heard all the stories of girls losing their virginity in this very bed we are sitting on so right now you feel it is your right to lose your virginity to me."

I gasped for the second time that night, "What?" I jumped off the bed. "Oh my God, EW!"

"I was kidding!" Jace quickly amended. He jumped up from the bed as well and grabbed hold of my hands. "You are nervous because…because you think I like you, no wait, you _know_ I like you."

"What?"

"I like you, Clary." He said. "I really like you and you have to be stupid to not have noticed."

"Jace," I said, but he cut me off.

"I've always liked you. I hated seeing you and Simon together and then you and Alec were always hanging out. I didn't even know what jealousy was before I met you. I thought I didn't have that emotion, but boy was I wrong. I was jealous of a _gay_ guy! And then tonight I yelled at you because _I_ wanted to be the one who was kissing you, not that scum bag Raphael."

"Jace," he cut me off once again.

"No, I have to ask you this. Clary, will you go out with me?" He stared at me with such intensity. My face felt hot and I felt a little sick. His gold eyes had me pinned in place and his warm hands were wrapped around my hands.

"No," I shook my head. "No I won't go out with you, Jace."

He blinked. The spell he was under was broken. He dropped my hands and took a step back. "Why not?"

I took a deep breath, "Because I don't want to be one of your victims, Jace. I don't want to be one of those many girls who have lost their virginity on your bed. I don't want a shallow relationship where you tell me you love me a week or even a day later. I want a real romance. I don't want to be just another girl that Jace Wayland slept with."

Jace was very stolid before he glared at me and said, "I assume you can find another ride home."

"Where are you going?" I asked just as he was about to leave the room.

"Out," he snapped. He slammed his bedroom shut leaving me alone in his empty white room.

I felt so overwhelmed and my heart was finally slowing down. _Maybe I do like Jace_, _but I don't want to get hurt._

I climbed back on his bed and called everyone I could think of. But alas, no one picked up. I didn't live anywhere near Jace so there was no way I was walking home. I gave Alec one more call, but again no answer. I lay down on his bed feeling suddenly tired. His bed smelt like his cologne.

_Maybe if I close my eyes for a minute, I'll think of something…_

But I was soon sucked into darkness.

**Hey it's been a long, long, long time since I updated this story, but now I'm back with new inspiration! Some stuff happened that made me lose myself, but I have found myself once again so now I am able to continue this story!**

**Who's excited for The Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle tonight? And I actually love this season of One Tree Hill, last season kind of sucked, a lot. O.o**

**I hope this delayed chapter didn't disappoint! **

**Please review/subscribe/ and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

Not that I could remember my dream, I was awoken by the sound of thunder. I sat up feeling very refreshed, but suddenly everything seemed foreign. _Whose room is this?_ I looked down at the white bed spread and it hit me, _Jace_. I was really hoping last night didn't really happen. _Did Jace ever come back_?

Just as I jumped off the bed I nearly almost landed on someone. Jace was sleeping on the floor. He had a blue blanket wrapped around him. He looked so peaceful. His gold hair looked tousled, which only Jace could pull off.

I searched around for my phone and I eventually found it under the covers. There were 4 miss calls all from Alec. I also had a few unread messages from Alec as well.

_Clary where are u?_

_Jace is at the house…_

_U are soo lucky that im covering for you_

I stared at the second message again, _Jace is at the house_. Why did Jace go to my house? I dialed Alec's number and on the last ring he picked up.

"_Clary, are you at Jace's?"_ He asked.

"Yeah," I spoke low so that I wouldn't wake Jace up.

"_Oh, Clary, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid_," he said.

"Nothing happened between us," I quickly said. "Can you just come pick me up?"

"_I'll be there in ten_." He hung up.

Since I had time to kill, I tried to fix my hair. It wasn't too messy, but it wasn't neat either. Then I decided to snoop through Jace's things. I looked through his dresser and found nothing but folded clothes. On his desk was only school stuff. _So weird. _

I went to go close his desk drawer, but suddenly I heard, "What are you doing?"

I jumped, "Looking for whiteout." I wanted to slap myself for such a lame lie. Then I turned around to face him. I glanced at him quickly, he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Alec's coming any minute now."

"Okay," he simply said, but he was still staring at me with intensity.

"Sorry about staying the night, I couldn't find a ride home." I mumbled.

"It's alright, I just hope you didn't catch any STDs from my whore of bed." He grinned. It was a mean grin. My face heated up.

"Remind me to get myself tested," I snapped.

"Gladly," he said.

"Why were you at my house last night?" I asked.

"Alec's my friend, am I not allowed to go see him?" He asked.

"No you're not," I said as I walked out of his room, slamming his door shut. I found the front door without any trouble and left.

"Alec, are you almost here?" I whined into the phone.

"_I can't! The roads are shut down due to this sudden hurricane_," he said.

"Ugh, I hate you!" I hung up and started to walk in a random direction in the pouring rain. _Maybe I'll be able to find my way home_.

"Clary!" I whirled around. Jace was running towards me. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt that was now drenched. "What are you doing?"

"Going home," I said when he caught up to me.

"It's pouring out," he said.

"Really? I haven't noticed," I shrugged and continued walking.

"There are hurricane warnings!" He yelled. Then he grabbed my arm and jerked me back towards his house.

"Let go of me!" I tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use. He dragged me inside and slammed his door shut.

"There are toiletries and a shower in the guest bedroom's bathroom. I'll leave you clothes." He said as he stalked off to his own room.

XOXOX

I took a long, hot shower and tied my hair into a bun. There was a long navy blue shirt on the bed and a pair of black boxers. I felt awkward, but I still put them on. I tied the shirt up so that way it wasn't like a dress.

There was a knock on the door.

I slowly opened the door, "What do you want?" I asked.

His eyes went up and down my body and then he quickly looked away. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure," I shrugged, but I doubt he saw the shrug since he refused to look at me. I felt bad about last night, but there was nothing I could do. I can't change the way I feel.

Jace started pouring the bowls of cereal. "I'm sorry," I blurted out.

Jace looked at me with surprise. "For what?"

"For last night," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned. "I just never experienced being turned down before, especially when there's a bed in the room."

After a moment of silence I asked, "How many people have you had intercourse with in that bed?" I asked.

He started laughing, "_Intercourse_?"

"It's a serious question!" I scolded.

He stopped laughing and stared at me, intensely. He licked his lips and said, "Zero."

"Fine, forget I asked," I said.

"I'm being serious, Clary." He said then he leaned closer to me and pulled my bun undone. "No girl except for you has even been in my room." His hand started to trail along my cheek

"Oh," I lamely said. I could feel goosebumps form all over my body. "When do you think this hurricane will end?" The mood was ruined and Jace stepped back.

"I don't know," he sighed. Then he shoved a bowl of cereal into my hand and sat at his kitchen table.

Then the power went out.

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Such a depressing Monday since Pretty Little Liars isn't on =(**

**Subscribe, favorite, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

It was pretty dark, considering it was morning. I slammed the bowl on the table and locked myself in the nearest room I could find.

I stupidly flicked the lights, but of course nothing went on. With the flashes of lightening, I could see a king size bed and pictures on the dresser. I walked over to the photos and saw an older looking man in a tux holding a pretty woman in a wedding dress. The next photo was the lovely couple sitting on a park bench, deeply gazing at one another. _This must be his parent's room, but where are his-"_

The door busted open, "No one is allowed in here." I whirled around and saw Jace standing outside the door. "Not even me," he said.

"Sorry," I gulped. I went to go leave, but Jace took a step forward, crossing the threshold into the room.

"I haven't been in here in years." He wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold.

"Is this your parent's room?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Dead."

"Oh, God, sorry, Jace. I didn't know," I babbled while pulling my hair obsessively.

"Don't be sorry." He said. "I hate when people say they're sorry."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

"My mother died after giving birth to me," he said.

"And your father…?" I said.

"He was murdered," he said.

I bit my lip. I had no idea how to respond.

Jace continued, "I was right there when it happened. I watched the bastard butcher my father." I still didn't say anything. I realized that this is the Jace that no one ever gets to see. "I've been in therapy for years because of it."

"Who do you live with?" I quietly asked.

"My grandmother, Imogen." He looked away. "But she isn't doing so well. She has dementia. And she's staying out of town with an old friend of hers."

"So you've been living all by yourself?" I frowned.

"It's not so bad." He said. "I enjoy alone time."

"But no one should have to live alone, Jace."

"Yeah well, it's not like I have a choice."

"Jace-"

"Look, I don't want your stupid condolences. It may seem like I have everything, but the truth is I have nothing and you have everything. You don't know what it's like to lose someone. Can we just get out of here," he snapped. I ran out before him.

His words hit me hard. My cheeks felt hot as my vision was becoming blurry. Of course I know how it feels to lose someone. I lost everything at one point in my life. _How could he be so dense_?

I sat on his living room catch and wrapped my arms around myself. I willed myself not to cry as Jace sat next to me. "I'm sorry." He finally said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just feeling uneasy." I didn't say anything because if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop the tears. "Clary?" He said. "Clary, will you say something?"

He stood up and walked in front of me. Crouching down he asked, "Are you crying?"

A tear escaped. He rubbed his hand through his hair and sat right next me and he cautiously rubbed my back as if I were some crazed animal. "I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

I pulled away from him. "I lost people too, Jace," I snapped. "I lived my whole life believing my father was dead! But then last year I overheard my mom talking to her boyfriend about how he left us!" Jace stayed silent. "At least you know where your father is! At least you know he loved you! My father hates me!"

"Clary, I had no idea," he said.

"Of course you didn't. I haven't told anyone!"

I let out a sob and Jace pulled me into his chest, this time he wasn't cautious at all.

**A little delayed…but better late than never! I didn't check this over so sorry for grammar mistakes! Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites!**

**Vampire Diaries tonight!**

**Continue reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting!**


End file.
